nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D
| system1JP = | system1EU = | system1AU = June 30, 2011 | system1KO = September 27, 2012 | genre = Action-adventure | song = | rating = x | ESRB = E10 | PEGI = 12 | BBFC = | CERO = A | USK = 6 | ACB = G | Fix = a|system2 = eShop |system1CH = October 27, 2012 |system2NA = October 18, 2012 |system2JP = November 1, 2012 |system2EU = October 4, 2012 |system2AU = October 4, 2012 |class1 = Nintendo Selects}} The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D is a Nintendo 3DS video game made by Nintendo, and is a remake of the classic Nintendo 64 game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This title is more than just a port, featuring enhanced graphics as well as 3D special effects, among other additions including the Master Quest released on the Nintendo 64DD and then later released on the GameCube but updated like the rest of the game. History Images of the game were leaked before Nintendo intended on their website. After taking the images down, gonintendo.com reported that the game was in fact real and Nintendo of America officially announced it through their Twitter account. Eiji Aonuma has confirmed during a roundtable event that there will be several alterations to the game to enhance the experience. One in particular that he mentioned is making the Water Temple easier by making the Iron Boots an item instead of a piece of equipment. In an issue of Nintendo Power (prior to the game's announcement), Aonuma listed the fact that the player must go to the pause screen of OoT to switch to the Iron Boots as his biggest regret post-development. On March 2, 2011 during the GDC conference, Nintendo President of Japan, Satoru Iwata released new screen shots and a planned release for June 2011 for the game. Changes *The iron boots are now an item rather than equipment for easier access. *The stone of agony, useless as the 3DS has no rumble feature, has been replaced by the shard of agony. The shard lights up when a secret is near. *Whenever Navi wants to talk to Link, a flashing icon of her will replace that of the shard of agony. *The game has been altered to account for the different controls, including its dialogue. *The menus are now on the touchscreen and the game does not need to be paused to access them. This allows for such conveniences as reading the notes for each tune. *The game's characters and enemies have been redesigned to more resemble their character art. *Artwork from Skyward Sword has been placed in various places as Easter eggs. *Plants from the Pikmin series appear in various places as Easter eggs. *Dungeons have been redesigned. **The water temple has been changed to better indicate where each triforce symbol is, as well as explicitly indicating an easily-overlooked key. **Upon arriving at the forest temple for the first time, the camera will point out an otherwise easily-missable treasure chest containing a key located in a tree outside the temple. *The graphics have been notably enhanced. *The Deku Tree speaks in proper Elizabethan English. *Future Castle Town has been redesigned to better resemble its past version. *The Happy Mask Shop has been redesigned to be more recognizable as a mask retailer. *Sheik has been redesigned to more resemble a woman. *The game is now playable in stereoscopic 3D. Reception The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D is a "Must-Play" game on Metacritic receiving "universal acclaim" reviews with a metascore of 94/100 based on 85 critic reviews.Metascore for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DMetacritic, Retrieved February 20, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, it ranks 1st and is the Top rated Nintendo 3DS of All Time with an aggregate score (playscore) of 9.51 based on 34 critics and 175,000+ gamer ratings.playscore for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3Dwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 20, 2020 Gallery External links *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D at GameFAQs References DE: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ES: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time PT-BR: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2011 video games Category:GREZZO games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Fantasy games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo EAD Tokyo games Category:2012 video games